El destino pide factura
by perahinanaru
Summary: Seana ella sigue con su vida normalmente junto a su compañero susumu-san,hasta que un día un accidente hace revivir el pasado mientras resuelven el casó . Ella no estar sola en este caso muchos de la gente que no conoce se acercarán ayudar la pareja de abogados para salvar a la víctima ya que todavía sigue en peligro ,pero no solo ellos estarán cerca .
1. El destino que no esperamos

**"El destino que no esperamos ".**

_Una reportera , vestía elegante mirando de forma amigable hacia la cámara, informa en un set de noticias de farándula sobre lo que estaba pasando en un lugar del centro de Japón en vivo con energía narraban la noticia ._

_La gente emocionada gritaba muchos nombres ,carteles entre público parecían pintar el paisaje de la cámara del noticiero ,era la grabación del final del drama más aclamado en el año ,parece que van a grabar unas de las últimas escenas .__Una pelirroja de gran caballera caminaba segura con su figura delgada, con su vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas hacia donde la gente del set la esperaba la gente set y el público presente al verla gritaron fuerte .__Los empleados de un departamento de abogados platican sobre el trabajo, mientras otros miran la televisión emocionados ._

-La gente se emocionada desde que la chica pelirroja entro parece famosa . . .pero parece solo una cara bonita, no le veo lo interesante ,dice un abogado de ellos de forma tranquila .

-Solo deja decirte una cosa parece que la chica representara una serie extranjera cómo protagonista ,se dice que convertirá en actriz reconocida internacional no es algo que pase seguido desde tsuruga-san obvio .

-¿Por que no me sorprende que hablen de tsuruga -san ,las chicas y incluso hombres están enamorados de ese actor ,pero nunca se le ha visto una pareja formal acaso no será .-_es interrumpido al oír los pasos de tacones ,una pelinegra de mirada fría, delgada con el cabello recogido camina bellamente decidida pero lentamente por el pasillo , donde se encontraban su compañeros todos sabían quien era tan exitosa en sus casos, que nadie quería tener que trabajar con ella parecía que odiaba que la ayudarán era raro, el único que podía atravesar sin salir herido era otro de sus compañeros ,pero trabajan en otra categoría de casos pero ellos dos eran los mejores en sus ramas ._

Ella mira hacia la pantalla al oír grito del público y todos los demás voltean con ella solo para ver cómo es arrollada la actriz peliroja ,lo raro para todos fue cómo la cara de la mujer fría cómo el hielo se convierte a una con dolor ,temor y a punto de llorar ella se arrodilla tapando su boca .

La pelirroja es rápidamente atendida ,todos los espectadores están en un silencio sepultura ,mientras que la ambulancia que estaba en el set se lleva a la chica .

-Mogami-san ¿! …reacciona -le decía unos de sus compañeros ,pero ella parecía congelada en el tiempo paso una hora y media ,llamaron antes a susumu-san, el entro asustado y se puso en su altura sonriendo tristemente y dijo .

-Saena …ella está bien solo huesos rotos y golpe en la cabeza nada que unas puntadas nada que no se pueda curar . -Muchos curiosos de sus compañeros se iba acercando más y más todoh-san ,tenía que hacerla recuperar su postura pronto así que dijo algo que odiaba por mogami esa oración era : "Entonces tendré que ayudarte seana-san " ella se levantó tan rápido que todos se asustaron, ya que podías sentir el odio y rencor que se podía sentir salir de ella , cómo seguir emitiendo , susumu-san sonrió y dijo "Es hora Mogami-san , el conductor no recuerda nada según unos de mis contactos ,nadie del set conoce a ese hombre y el dijo que el solo era un repartidor .

En el siguiente capítulo de

" El pasado pide factura ".

Tu dejaste a tu hija sola desde hace mucho tiempo Mogami-san ,que te hace pensar que te lo diría .


	2. Destino ?

-"Estamos afuera del hospital donde se encuentra la actriz Kyoko ,muchos de los fans ya están aquí con carteles y regalos cómo muestra de apoyo ,incluso algunos artistas han venido a ver a la hada de Japón cómo ya muchos la apodan, Fuwa a llegado al hospital vine compañado de una personas mayores serán los padres de sho ,a lo mejor de nuestra amada kyoko " …-un mujer delgada de cabello negro bellamente recogido ,apaga con frialdad la radio del auto ,se ve molesta mientras su compañero conduce atento al camino .

-Solo tu sigue oyendo la radio local susumu-san ,tiene que ver con tus recuerdos de infancia o que siempre quisiste ser policía o era detective -dice tranquila mientras parece que lo dice para herir el orgullo del hombre .

El hombre ríe suevemente ,ese sonido podía sentirse con confianza y engreído ,seana-san miraba a su compañero que no respondió su comentario con curiosidad ,su forma de mirar de él parecía siempre tan misteriosa que a veces incluso ella tenia que cortar a la cebolla de su compañero ,le parecía raro ya que el era la voz en la relación de compañerismo.

¿Mogami-san . . .puedo sentir tu mirada me distraigo ,mejor dime qué pasó hace unas horas ,hace mucho que no tenías esos ataques que dijo el psicólogo de mi amigo?, acaso no fue tan eficiente después de todo ,dijo que no te volverían a dar después de que tú misma me dijiste que ya te sentías mejor . . .realmente no podía creer.-dijo en voz profunda el hombre de cabello corto bien arreglado ,pero con la corbata suelta y algunos botones de su camisa ,daba un aire de extrovertido con la madurez que emite cualquiera estaría mujer estaría detrás de él ,claro si no fueran entrometido .

(La verdad sentí eso que se llama perdida y culpa por qué no puede querer a lo que se supone que debo amar con todo mi ser….)

Fue lo que pensó ,Lo que salió de su boca de la mujer fue :

Entrometido . . .-de forma molesta ,miraba al hombre pero el solo suspiro .

Dime quieres hacer una parada antes Ya que está siendo la hora de tráfico y el acusado lo van a enviar a la delegación lejos de aquí ,pero el hospital está cerca del camino, que opinas .-mientras el vuelve a encender la radio empieza a sonar la canción de Halsey la canción sorry .

"Parece que llevo meses sin responder a tus llamadas,

no me doy cuenta de lo mezquina que puedo ser,

porque a veces puedo tratar

a la gente que quiero como si fueran joyería.

Porque puedo cambiar de opinión cada día,

no era mi intención la de "probarte" (como ropa),

pero aún sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños

y la canción favorita de tu madre.

Así que, pido disculpas a mi amante desconocido,

lo siento por no poder creer

que alguien pueda realmente

empezar a enamorarse de mí.

Pido disculpas a mi amante desconocido,

lo siento por haber estado tan ciega.

No pretendía dejarte a ti

y todas las cosas que teníamos, atrás.

Huyo cuando las cosas van bien,

y en verdad nunca entendí

la manera en que ponías tus ojos sobre mí,

de formas que nadie más lo hizo.

Y así parece que te rompí el corazón,

mi ignorancia ha golpeado de nuevo.

No logré verlo desde el principio,

y te desgarró hasta el final.

Así que, pido disculpas a mi amante desconocido,

lo siento por no poder creer

que alguien pueda realmente

empezar a enamorarse de mí.

Pido disculpas a mi amante desconocido,

lo siento por haber estado tan ciega.

No pretendía dejarte a ti

y todas las cosas que teníamos, atrás.

Y alguien te amará.

Alguien te amará.

Alguien te amará.

Pero alguien que no soy yo.

Alguien te amará.

Alguien te amará.

Alguien te amará.

Pero alguien que no soy yo..

Pido disculpas a mi amante desconocido,

lo siento por no poder creer

que alguien pueda realmente

empezar a enamorarse de mí.

Pido disculpas a mi amante desconocido,

lo siento por haber estado tan ciega

No pretendía dejarte a ti

y todas las cosas que teníamos, atrás.

Y alguien te amará.

Alguien te amará.

Alguien te amará.

Pero alguien que no soy yo.

Alguien te amará.

Alguien te amará.

Alguien te amará.

Pero alguien que no soy yo.."

Esa canción llegaba de muchas formas a la pareja de compañeros del auto cómo no se imaginan ,el silencio fue tomado cómo un si por el hombre ya que si hubiera dicho algo si no quería ir ya que se conocen demasiado .

Al llegar está los fuwa algo cómo coraje se encendió en ella ,que hizo caminar de prisa hacia el más joven de los fuwa ,también un hombre alto con anteojos negros parecía ser el guardaespaldas se dirigió a tapar el camino de la mujer pero una mano masculina lo detuvo era susumu-san ,sonrio hacia el guardaespaldas y dijo tranquilamente :

No sabía que había reunión familiar en el hospital ,que tal si dejan a una madre ver a su hija . . .

Pero ella sentía que debía decirle una cuantas palabras ,siempre sintió que ella no tenía el derecho pero hacerla un lado esa era su decisión no la de los demás .

Fuwa por qué no llamaron ,cuando su hijo se llevó a mi hija . . .

Por qué sentía que tenían el derecho de hacerla su sirvienta personal de su hijo

El joven fuwa molesto ante lo que pasa y se puso enfrente de ella ya que su guardaespaldas personal seguía enfrente de ese hombre alto .

Tu dejaste a tu hija sola hace mucho tiempo Mogami-san que te hace pensar que te lo diría ,pues jamás te volví a ver o saber de ti …

El joven fuwa voltea a ver a su padre, lo mira de forma que también sentía algo de culpa pero a la vez podía sentir el ambiente irritable y molesto cómo si empezara a faltar el aire .

Mogami-san ve haber a kyoko-chan ,nadie te lo puede impedir solo ella. . .-su compañero miro de forma dulce hacia ella mientras con su cuerpo creaba un muro para que ella pasará hacia recepción .

En el próximo capítulo de "El pasado cobra factura ":

"Soy el CEO donde trabaja kyoko-kun ,yo llamé a su compañero ".


	3. Umbrella

Una mujer está bajo la lluvia enfrente de una hospital parece seriamente comprometida, mientras espera que le den la señal para que empiece a hablar ,detrás de ella se encuentra gente en espera de saber algo sobre la actriz .

Algunos de los regalos todavía no llegaban con la actriz más amada de todo Japón ,acaso están interviniendo para que nuestra querida actriz no vea los regalos y las muestra de apoyo de muchos en Japón ,queremos saber cómo se encuentra y por qué nadie nos habla sobre la condición de la actriz ,que están ocultando la empresa y más importante donde está el responsable de este cruel acto .-

la joven mujer cansada pide a su acompañante que apague la televisión el da un tierno beso en la frente y lo hace ,ellos no hablan solo se miran mientras el hombre de cabello castaño acaricia su rostro de la joven mujer , los ojos verdes del hombre parecen brillar en habitación oscura que gracias al clima parece de noche , habían apagado la luz ya que a la joven mujer le molestaba el momento se ve interrumpido por una voz que la pareja no había pensado oír hace mucho tiempo ,cuando voltearon ella está intentando abrir la puerta ya que no quería aplastar los regalos .

El hombre se aparta con pesadez de su pareja para ayudar a la madre de su pareja ,está ocultando que también estaba algo nervioso ya que jamás se habían topado directamente con ella ,la verdad el habla más con yashiro-san para que hablara con su compañero susumu-san y hacerle saber las cosas cómo que kyoko-chan esperaba que viera cómo algunas de sus actuaciones sabía que algo había pasado desde hace un año ya que kyoko-chan parecía tranquila a lo referente a su madre .

Pero sabía que era malo forzar el tema acaso kyoko se parece en su madre en eso ,el hombre abrió la puerta con una sonrisa amable abrió la puerta cuando la madre paso lo primero que dijo fue :

¿Quien eres tu y porque no dejaron a entrar a los fuwa pero a ti si . . .-de forma de interroga al hombre que el solo abrio los ojos cómo platos .

Mamá . . .- se oyó cómo un susurró en la habitación pero se podía oír rebotar en la habitación ,la mujer madura sintió escalofríos a esa palabra sentía luchar su interior de una forma que no comprendía ,volteó hacia la chica ella tenía un brazo y una pierna rota y tenía un vendaje mal puesto en su cabeza ,sus ojos eran tristes y su sonrisa era cálida esa mirada era la misma que había mirado hace 19 años atrás antes de que el desapareciera de su vida .

Pero a pesar de eso pudo hacer frente a esa imagen en su cabeza y cómo si hubiera corrido en maratón tomo aire y miro su mirada de la la joven actriz ,su hija para por fin hablar.

Kyoko yo encontraré al culpable ,yo no voy hacer cómo el . . .tu te estaré vigilando -dijo esto sin mirar al hombre en la habitación ,pero está apunto de salir de la habitación cuando oyó detrás de ella .

Gracias mamá . . .-de forma que no parece ,dijo mucho más que eso para seana-san

Cuando ella salió de la habitación se oyó que el hombre en la habitación volvió a respirar ,se oyó después una pequeña risa y seana-san sintió un gran alivio quizá todavía no era capaz de hacerle ver qué se preocupa por ella a su hija ,"pero algún día " pensó ella .

Cuando está apunto de irse su compañero estába, hablando con un hombre mayor que vestía extravagante en un hospital ,cuando la vio lo primero que dijo fue :

Salió vivo ¡….-con la boca abierta .

Ella lo miro de lado pero intentando entender que quiso decir con eso ,cuando recordó al hombre con Kyoko .

¿Acaso usted metió a ese tipo en la habitación con mi hija… quien es usted . . .-luego el joven de los fuwa emitió un aura de furia que ella decidió ignorar .

A lo siento por no presentarme soy el CEO love me ¡ , donde trabaja Mogami-kun yo fui quien llamo a su compañero susumu-sama .

y es mi culpa que ese hombre este ahí la verdad me partió el alma ese pobre enamorado ,estába del otra esquina de Japón tuve que traerlo lo más pronto con su joven amante ,además dejaría de llamarme el cupido del mundo si no lo hiciera .

Lo miro de forma parcial ,mientras ella intentaba asesinar con la mirada a él y su compañero , susumu-san se acerca a ella y intenta tranquilizarla mientras explica por qué no se lo dijo luego el hombre mayor dijo, "ahora entiendo por qué haces todo eso susumu-san" .

Susumu-san volteó hacia Lory-sama mientras seana-san intenta entender de qué habla el hombre mayor .

"Por cierto necesito hablar en otro lugar más cómodo, que tal si nos vemos mañana en mi oficina ,se que verán algo hoy ,cuando lo hallan visto sabrán de qué quiero hablar ,si me permiten …

El hombre mayor dio una palmadas en la espalda a susumu-san y luego fue hacia la recepción del hospital .

Miro a susumu-san de forma que quería que supiera que pronto hablarian ,del asustó del Lory-sama .

"Que irán a ver y de qué tanto hablan ustedes e mujer sin sentimientos "-volteo y miro a al joven fuwa seguía molesta con el realmente ya no teníamos tiempo ,en Japón no existen muchas cárceles y las que están son lejos y no vamos pronto no alcanzaremos ver al acusado y puede que lo trasladen pronto a otra .

Así que decidió caminar hacia la salida ignorado a rubio sin cerebro que llaman hijo los fuwa .

Susumu-san hablo con el dijo algo en su oído y el rubio solo abrió los ojos y molesto acepto .

Ya estaban la pareja de compañeros en el auto se sentía tensión, parecen que la mujer en el auto estaba a punto de explotar de furia con un simple click para encender el radio .

¿Se ve que tienes muchos contactos no susumu-san . . .

-¿bueno es que soy bueno en lo que hago no crees Mogami-san …-dijo engreído mientras son interrumpidos por un fuerte sonido de un rayo luego se empieza a oír una canción umbrella -Rihanna.

El silencio mientras conducía le hacía pensar que susumu-san estaba haciendo muchas que ella no sabía y referencia a ella ,jamás le pidió que hiciera esas cosas no entendía ,acaso su introducción y sus aires de detective había llegado a ese tal punto ,pero ese lory-san no entendía nada realmente sigo encerrada en ese cofre protegida y cegada de mi alrededor .

Mientras ella pensaba todas estas cosas ,su compañero mira de reojo esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo que guarda por dentro pero siempre sería para ella su sombrilla aunque nunca tuviera su amor ,mientras no se apartará de él todo estaría bien .

En el próximo capítulo de "El pasado pide factura ".

"Recuerdo solamente sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y después ver cómo la gente gritaba mientras había sangre mía en mis manos y en el parabrisas de un automóvil "


	4. Cambio de jugada

"Cambio de jugada "

"Susumu-san, no creo que sea porque es una actriz reconocida su intento de homicidio ni tampoco creo que kyoko te enemigos " .

Susumu-san sonríe tristemente y mueve la cabeza de forma de acierto ,el parece pensar lo que va decir ya estado imaginando sobre lo qué pasarán cuando lleguen.

"Cuando entremos necesito que no hables y me lo dejes a mi todo ,dime puedes Mogami-san" .

Ella mira furiosa ya que la hace sentir inútil .

Cuando llegan susumu-san le pide su gafete a Mogami-san, ella lo mira con ojos abiertos a su compañero ,el empieza acercándose peligrosamente hacia su rostro ,desde que lo conoce tiene ese hábito, pero en este momento ella puede sentir su aliento ,incluso puede ver su aliento ya que empezó hacer frío por el clima , siente que es una presa y el depredador su compañero ,jugando con su comida pero. . .

Lo aparta con su mano diciendo "Mi espacio " ,ella le da su gafete y el hombre la Guarda en su saco .

"Por cierto voy a decir que eres mi asistente, asi que necesito que actúes cómo una Mogami-san . . ."

Sabe que está pidiendo demasiado, pero el siente que el hombre de adentro es solo una pieza usada para desechar ,pero existe alguien que estará vigilando al hombre .

Ve las facciones de su compañera, ve claramente su pelea con ella misma su orgullo y su intelecto, ella por último muerde su labios de color rojo brillante ,la oscuridad de esta tarde nublada hace que se vea más brillante de lo normal .

Ella empieza amenazando siempre está en defensiva ,siempre tan fuerte pero tan frágil, eh Mogami-san pensando el hombre y moviendo la cabeza diciendo que está bien .

Cuando entran dice su cargo y el de su compañera ,aquel hombre alto de cabello oscuro brillante ,se acomoda su ropa mientras que su compañera está viendo hacia abajo y camina algo tímida detrás de él .

"Soy el abogado de la agencia love me . . ."-los hombres se Miran incrédulos a el nombre de la agencia ,"esta es mi tarjeta y . . . Mizuki-san el formato "-dice estirando la mano hacia ella ,la mujer se sonroja un poco y se lo da en la mano ,mientras el mira de reojo, cómo Mogami-san lo mira en sus ojos muestra su furiosa que está .

El hombre disfruta el momento, pero no se dejó de concentrar ,de lo que quiere aparentar es normalidad .

"A es cierto! …Lo siento por favor sigan a mi compañero, el los llevara a dónde está el acusado ".dijo el policía de recepción.

Cuando entran está otro abogado que reconoce a susumu-san ,antes de que vea a Mogami-san el se detiene, ya que su compañera está atrás de él," a por cierto Mizuki-san ,necesito que esperes afuera . . .es muy pequeña está celda " -el sintió cómo su compañera le dio pellizco ,esto causó que sintiera tan bien por alguna razón , pensó que es infantil de su parte parece que el orgullo tiene límite ,la empujó delicadamente hacia atrás con una mano .

"No sabía que tenías un asistente, susumu-san" .Dijo el otro abogado de la sala .

"Bueno por qué no ,a veces se necesita ser atendido ,si me entiendes, además no podía decirle que no, a esa figura "-los abogados sonríen ,mientras que el acusado parece todavía asustado .

"Ya sabes a qué viene vamos acabar esto rápido ,dime lo que quiero y me iré tadashi-san" -dijo en tono serio susumu hacia tadashi es el abogado del acusado .

El acusado miro a tadashi y este movió la cabeza en forma de acierto.

"Terminemos con esto susumu-san ,antes de que los policía intervenga y se lo lleve" .

El acusado toma valor y empieza :

" No se lo que pasó ,se los juro . . .recuerdo solo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego despertar con sangre en el volante ,oír la gente gritar dónde levanté el rostro ví sangre en el parabrisas de auto que desconocía . . .pero" .

El hombre se detuvo y tadashi lo miro y dijo: ":pero. . . vamos quieres pasar la vida aquí en esta aburrida celda y que la gente te evite ,dilo todo o los policías no serán amables contigo ,te consideran peligroso".

El acusado asistió y continua:

"Recordé algo que me asustó mucho ,recuerdo que unos guantes blancos acercando una jeringa y es todo ".

dijo el hombre con miedo en sus ojos parecia que tenía sangre en los ojos .

Susumu-san lo miro confundido y con impresión saber lo último ,luego entro otra persona pero esta vez un hombre robusto parecía decidido hacer algo se sintió un miedo de muerte, por alguna razón ,le dijo que se fuera rápido y que no iba salir ileso, susumu-san dijo "Tranquilo me voy " .

El tadashi -san quieria saber que pasa y quién era la otra persona , susumu-san prefiere irse rápido mientras los otros hombres pelean , habían entrando de pronto y unos de ellos dice que se detenga a susumu-san, pero entre ellos uno dice que no puede con el detenido y su abogado, les tiene miedo el acusado y grito" No " eso hizo que entrará en pánico .

Mogami-san pensó susumu-san estaba asustado por qué la había dejado sola en recepción, ya esto no eran los policías ,ni detectives entonces eran asesinos ,corrió por el pasillo y paso algunos hombres que estaban en la puerta los aventó con sus brazos ,cerró la puerta de seguridad del pasillo ya que la puerta se cerraba hacia dentro no sabe como lo logró, pero si sabía que esto activaría la alarma ,ya que requería un código para cerrar y luego de eso se activo el protocolo será cuando eso pase tiene 3 minutos y luego se cerra la pequeña cárcel de seguridad .

El vigilante de la puerta está inconsciente en el suelo ,no podía preocuparse más que Mogami-san y en el ,no podía recoger más personas y el policía en recepción dijo "váyanse yo los protegeré" .

Mogami-san en esta en la recepción de la cárcel y pregunto que pasó pero ,el solo la tomo de la mano y corrió antes de que la última puerta que se cerrará de emergencia y así escaparon de ahí, cuando subieron al auto encendió rápido y Llamo a Lory-sama :

"Encontraron algo interesante" .Dijo la voz del otro lado ,pero susumu-san hablo fuerte y serio "necesito un refugio y modo de escape . . "

Luego el hombre mayor tomo unos segundos en entender que pasó y dijo "existe un bar ,dónde los famosos van a descansar y divertirse ,está cerca de la ubicación de la cárcel ,que casualidad . . ."

"La ubicación se las envió y por cierto será mejor que dejen sus pertenencias" .

"Llegaré ahí en cuanto pueda y les avisaré que van" .

Cuando la llamada termino el podía dejar de pensar que estaban atrás de ellos ,por alguna razón tenía miedo por qué a su compañera le pasará algo por su culpa pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ,por mogami-san .

"¡Basta! … ¿Qué paso? Susumu-san estás pálido . . ¿quiénes era las personas de horita ,porque unos de ellos sabían quienes eran? , ni siquiera les preguntaron nada el policía que vigilaba la puerta ."

-dijo su compañera intentando entender todo ,el intenta digerir lo que pasó hace unos instantes ,el jamás había corrido por su vida ,recordar cómo esos pobres policías había quedado atrás .

"No lo sé . . .pero parece muy peligroso y no solo eso creo que ese hombre es el mismo los hombre de guantes blancos ,ellos crearon el ambiente perfecto para lo que pasó Mogami-san pero porque?" .

Ella no entendía a qué se refería con el hombre de guantes blancos ,podía ver qué susumu-san estaba asustado, jamás había visto a su compañero de ese modo ,también no sabía que era abogado de la agencia dónde trabajaba Kyoko .

No tendía porque susumu-san tenía tantos secretos, que desconocía tan cercano a su circulo de su hija ,como de ella no entendía como podía tener tanto tiempo para hacer eso y también para comer juntos, ella también tenía miedo y también había tenido secretos que nunca le dijo a su compañero, pero ella sentía que podía confiar en susumu-san .

Solo quería calmarlo ,no quería que algo peor pasará por se escondió cuando el policía de recepción se lo dijo, no quiso jugar con fuego así qué lo hizo.

Susumu-san está conduciendo demasiado rápido para un clima cómo este ,ella puso su mano delicadamente en el pecho del hombre es algo que aprendió viendo a una pareja en la calle hace unos días no sabe porque recordó eso ,pero vale la pena intentarlo ,otra vez lo uso también con un cliente y funciona solo tiene que mejorar el tono de su voz .

"Susumu-san tranquilo necesito que te calmes y te concentres ,no estás solo estoy yo, acaso no fui buena asistente" dijo calmada cómo cómica su compañera intentando comunicarme que está con el ,esa radio empezó a escuchar "If only-Dove Cameron" ,rió un poco y respiro susumu-san, ella sintió sus latidos de su compañero y sintió que los suyos también empezaron a latir igual ,pero ella quitó su mano cuando vio que su compañero se sentía mejor, ya había bajado la velocidad cómo su mirada se había calmado ,así que saco su celular con la ubicación enviada de lory-sama, ahora sabía que también tenía su número aquel lory-sama era demasiado extravagante para su edad y listo .

Cuando llegaron dónde marcaba su móvil vieron a las personas los esperaban miraban sin expresión a ellos, pero podían ver qué era un edificio demasiado normal parecía más bien un simple hotel ,pero tenía mucha seguridad .

Unos de los hombres le dio unas llaves y incluso ropa algo extrañados se miraron, entendiendo muy claro el mensaje de Lory-sama ,le dieron una carta de color rojo estaba de forma decorada de forma elegante la carta decía a :" pase vip se quedarán en la habitación juntos y pasará la noche ahí ,su auto y sus cosas se las entregaré cuando sea más prudente .

De su amigo cupido-san" .

El próximo capítulo de él pasado pide factura .

"El acusado fue apresado para dejar mal herido a su abogado defensor y al policía que intento detener lo deja en coma y luego se quitó la vida ,el policía que sobrevivió a este criminal dijo solo menté "este criminal sin escrúpulos está fuera del alcancé de la ley y lo lamento a todos por fallar en mi deber . . .".


	5. Tan cerca del corazón

_*Este está algo intenso este capítulo jaja está lemon del suave pero no digas que no les avise * postdata:Espero que les gusto no soy buena escribiendo esas cosas sin más que decir empezamos :_

**"Tan cerca del corazón"**

La pareja se encontraba en la habitación ,con ropa casual susumu -san decidió quitarse los anteojos parecía cansado y molesto por qué no pudo hacer nada que huir por sus vidas .

Estamos afuera por tiempo indefinido y Mogami-san no va estar sin hacer algo por tanto tiempo .

La vio para ver qué tal su humor ,pero ella parecía congelada, y perderse en sus pensamientos ,luego se soltó el cabello negro bellamente cayó hacia su espalda le da un toque elegante cómo es ella ,el hombre siente su ansiedad y piensa en buscar el control necesita desviar atención a otro lado .

Cuando la enciende puede ver qué hablan de él romance del año ,saben que Tsuruga ren está enamorado pero todavía no a dicho quien es la chica .

Después el hombre sintió algo raro volteó hacia su compañera y ella se miraba furiosa por alguna razón .

"Mogami-san ? . . .- cuándo reacciona a su nombre ella se tranquiliza ,dice que pedirá comida separa y se va de la habitación.

No entiende que acaba de pasar pero parece que el blanco es el pequeño Tsuruga ren .

El empieza buscar si ahí un poco de alcohol y encontró bastante, no entendía por qué si había alcohol en la habitación pero no comida .

Luego vio que había dulces y entre otras cosas así que tomó todo lo que quiso y se sentó en el un sofá incluso está al enfrente de la televisión, pero lo que vio que también había servicio streaming aquí fue algo que disfrutaba, pero no quería al decir que lo hace,pero no mucho porqué ahora no tenía tiempo.

El sentía raro tener pantalones de mezclilla y camisa polo sentía incómodo ya que le quedaba grande y los pantalones algo apretado en la entrepierna, no se puede sentar bien parece que Mogami-san no va volver en este momento así que se quitó la camisa y se desabrocha el pantalón cuando está disfrutando de la descanso pensó " por qué no había llegado su compañera ".

Cuando oyó la puerta y fingió no oír para fingir normalidad .

""La escena empieza dónde seana-san está enojada en el sofá y sale ""

La mujer había tenido un incómodo recuerdo de su ex en un momento inoportuno ,luego dió una excusa tonta solo quería seguir adelante hasta que se pudiera calmar y luego decidió pedir servicio de comida de este hotel tan raro .

Luego pensó que susumu-san estaba muy mal y que ella pensando en su ex no creo que sea correcto ,en este momento kyoko-chan esta en el hospital y todavía en peligro ya que nada está claro .

Cuando volvió vio que susumu-san no tenía camisa y su cierre del pantalón está hacia abajo se ponía ver su boxer gris ,tenía alcohol en una mano y en el sofá tenía llena de dulces entre otras cosas .

Su mirada sería para estar incluso cómodo en el sofá ,sintió que se ponía roja ya que había examinado a su compañero de arriba a bajo es algo que ella no hace ni menos con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos .

Luego contó hacia 3 y por fin pudo hablar " Susumu-san no deberías estar tan calmado ,no sabemos que vamos hacer ahora que quizá nos estén buscando -dijo molesta y con voz sería mientras en sonrió de lado su mirada parecía más intensa de lo normal ,quizá sin los lentes parece más directa, ella volvió a sonrojarse "por qué sonrió "pensó ella intento pensar que quizá susumu-san está en modo desconectado a la situación ,quizá ya había bebido mucho antes de que llegara .

La recepción llegó y tuvo que ir atender ella ,no quería que vieran a su amigo de esa forma .

Parecía que estaba ya pasado de copas no quería que pensaran de más ,luego se escucha un gran golpe ,ella se toma la comida y corre hacia donde estaba susumu-san ,ve que se está levantando "Lo siento seana-san parece que tome demás "ríe de forma tonta perece que no están tan ebrio pero está algo torpe .

Ella deja la comida y intenta que se vuela sentar de nuevo en el sofá ,asi que se arrodilla para levantarlo poco a poco,luego de que lo levanto un poco intenta que no se caiga mientras sube de nuevo al sofa.

La mujer no puede evitar mirar a su compañero de nuevo ,no sabía que tambien está en forma la verdad verlo de esta forma hace que ella se ponga colorada ,luego subió la mirada hacia el rostro de su compañero el estaba viendo cómo lo observaba todo el tiempo ,el tiene un brillo travieso en los ojos y sonríe "Que pasa seana-san acaso estabas pensando en algo atrevido? . . . O por fin te diste cuenta que soy un hombre ? ".

Ella se molesta y toma su comida no le gusta cómo le está hablando ,luego escucha una risa traviesa detrás de ella ,voltea y ve que susumu-san tiene una pose de arrogante abierto de piernas y brazos mientras sigue bebiendo .

"Seana de nuevo, parece que nunca me hubieras visto y tomado en cuenta de nada ".- ella miro confusa a susumu-san su tono hacia ella parecía quejas con frustración ,ella miro sorprendida a su compañero su mirada parecía que estaba apunto de explotar .

Ella se acercó a el para aclarar el asunto de una vez ,pero cuando se acercó a el ,la tomo de la mano hacia su pecho susurró algo que no entendió y volvió a decir " Seana prometí no sacar ventaja de nada ,solo con cuidarte bastaba ".

Ella salio de sus brazos primero , ya que el habia abrazado con fuerza y lo golpeó en la cara y pecho "No te pedí que me cuidaras a mi y mi hija "dijo molesta ahora entendía " Acaso eso que hacía con ella era porque eras un entrometido de buen corazón ,solo era por qué querías algo de mi " dijo quebrándose la voz , susumu-san abrió los ojos y luego la abrazos suave "Lo siento seana-san no quise decir eso ,yo solamente soy un idiota "ella lloro en su pecho parecía llorar por muchas cosas ,algo que no había echo en mucho tiempo .

"Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos parecidas tan dulce y frágil ,pero lista bueno eres lista ,llevabas un linda cola de caballo ,con un traje simple y tú labial era color rosado y parecidas nerviosa cómo una pequeña ardilla que olvidó dónde dejo sus bellotas "ella rio al imaginar a una ardilla ,pero está acostumbrada a los detalles de susumu-san ,el siempre fue así desde que recuerda .

Quizá yo fui la persona que negaba rotundamente que susumu-san está enamorado ,pero no solo eso que jamás intentando alejar .

Ella quiere estar así de esta forma un poco más ,el seguía recordándole cosas con lujo de detalles .

Luego el dijo que fuera a limpiarse la cara mientras el se vestía ,ella se levantando y dió un beso en la frente ,dejo sorprendido a susumu-san sabían que no era el momento para esto pero sintió que era correspondido .

Luego encendió la televisión vio que hablan de algo pero ignoró lo que dijo,cambio de Canal y era lo mismo en diferentes canales ,así que decidio saber que pasaba ,vio que era donde salieron no más hace una horas ,vio que reporteros hablan de algo que no puede creer lo que pasó .

"Para los que acaban de llegar a sintonizar hace unos momentos se lo resumimos , detienen a criminal hace unas horas ,luego este es trasladado a esta cárcel de seguridad ,cuando llega su abogado defensor y se queda a solas con el ,este estrangula hasta dejarlo inconsciente ,empieza a golpearlo en el suelo ,el policía encargado de la vigilancia de la puerta oye y va a ver cuál es su sorpresa el acusado había dejado mal herido a Tadashi misuki de 34 años que era su abogado defensor ,en eso es golpeado por este criminal que lo obliga a abrir la puerta para terminar de golpearlo dejando a este en coma y luego toma la pistola de este ,luego el último policía dice que le dijo al agresor que dejara el arma y subiera las manos donde pudiera verlas ,pero este ...tengo que decir que esto puede herir la sensibilidad de muchos televidentes así que se requiere de su discreción.

Susumu-san dice " Dilo de una buena vez maldita sea ",seana parece haber oído la noticia parece algo sorprendida ,ya estaba a su lado ya casi por sentarse .

"El criminal después de esta moustrosidad se dió un tiro justo en su cabeza,el policía será llevado a declarar pero antes dió una pequeñas palabras a todas las televiosoras y reposteros que estaban ahí, el dijo discúlpenme por no poder proteger y cumplir con mi deber con Japón ,este policía estába también golpeado parece que forcejeo un poco con el criminal ,antes de que se quitará la vida ,algunos a firman que esto no calma nada la situación, ya que todavía no se sabe nada de la actriz kyoko de 19 años esto es todo de este día en la madrugada de hoy no veremos mañana " .

Ellos se miraron sabían que ya habían planeado todo el caso ,incluso saber que esto pasó piensan ,que hubiera pasado con ellos si no hubieran escapado les hace sentir miedo .

Seana-san se miraba nerviosa sabía que kyoko-chan podía estar también en peligro y ellos también, no sabían que hacer pero sabían que su última opción era saber que Lory-sama daría las armas para seguir .

"Seana-san parece que hoy aunque no podras dormir tienes que hacerlo, no sabemos que pasara mañana yo dormiré en el sofá y .-el paró cuando sintió la mano un poco fría de seana en su rostro,lo miraba de forma que nunca lo había mirado ,ella empezó a besar su cuello de el , cerró los ojos ponía sentir cómo había dejado su rostro para desvestirlo, no había desabrochado el pantalón así que ella solo bajo el cierre un poco más y metió su mano ,sin dejar de besar el cuello del hombre ,luego ella para de besar su cuello y dice " Besame, todoh " el lo hace de forma tranquila para que poco a poco ,el puede sentir cómo ella tomaba todo de el .

Luego ella solo se aparta y dice "Eso te pasa por ocultarlo todo este tiempo ,soy una mujer, todoh-san y esto es venganza de todo lo de hoy , también quiero que sepas que yo se lo que quiero ".- se va con una sonrisa triunfal y camino segura hacia la cama y dice por último ,"te vas quedar ahi " de forma arrogante y coqueta ,luego el sonríe para terminar de quitar su ropa y también la interior ,luego de una larga noche, los amantes duermen sabiendo que existen segundas oportunidades , cómo que las que no las tienen .

En el próximo capítulo de el pasado pide factura:

"Parece que descubrí porque la ubicación era perfecta para ustedes ,era porque lo que pasó con mogami-kun no fue un simple plan ,era porque mogami-kun tiene todo lo que esas personas no tienen ".


	6. Ceniza

**"Ceniza "**

Lory-sama podía ver la mirada seana-san y sus sospechas son ciertas ese hombre es . . .

El compañero de seana se levanta y empieza a irse a caminar a otro lado de el bar lleno de gente , lory-sama se sorprende al ver que ella no se puso furiosa ni siquiera llorado solo puede sentir el frío ,el licor del hombre parece que no le hace efecto es lo que piensa .

Susumu-san aparece de nuevo y se sienta es cómo si no hubiera pasado nada ,luego el silencio es por fin matado por la voz fría de seana-san "Tengo que hablar con el ,va hablar si yo soy la que va hacia el ".

Susumu-san aparece de acuerdo pero está "nervioso" o es más.

(Que fue eso jajaja esto puede ser divertido si no fuera por las circunstancias en las que estamos todos) piensa el hombre maduro de la sala mientras mira a la pareja luego hablo.

"¿Entonces sabes dónde está el ‽ . . .no entiendo quien es este hombre pero dices que el puede ayudar. . . dime dónde está y luego iremos por el para poder pa"-.

Seana grito.- "No jamás lo podrán atrapar siempre estaba a pasos delante de todos, cómo si solo fueran piezas de un juego ".

Susumu-san ve a lory-sama directamente a los ojos y luego dice.-" Haz lo que quieras ,pero deja decirte una cosa si dejas a ese hombre volver a verte acaso podrás soportar sus preguntas y más ‽.

Lory-sama se ve confundido le está mirando a el ,pero sus palabras son para su compañera .

Seana-san se levanta y se pone delante de él y dice : " No soy la niña que el conoció ,creí que tú sabías cómo era yo.

te creí diferente susumu-san ".

Susumu-san levanta la mirada hacia ella y luego se levanta de su asiento ambos se miran frente a frente.

"Yo estuve esos días seana-san . . .quien fue si no yo ,que estuve ahí para ti ,incluso cuando no querías ver a nadie .

Quien te obligó a llevar tu embarazo de forma correcta , incluso cuando intentaste hacerle daño a ella y a ti misma esos meses tan difíciles ,incluso tuve que vivir contigo .

Por yo fui quien hizo hasta lo imposible para que ella cómo a ti y tu hija pudieran tener otra oportunidad.

Porque‽. . . después de todo este tiempo y lo que hizo a tu vida no solo te hizo daño a ti ,si no a tu hija dime seana-san lo sigues amando ‽. . .por que yo no sé si pueda hacerlo otra vez . . . .sacarte otra vez del abismo y peor soportar que lo sigas amando a pesar de todo este tiempo .

Seana-san lo miro sorprendida , lory-sama y jelly Woods se sentía tan incómodos una pelea tan complicada y enredada ,que no sabían si podía intervenir o no parecía ese momento existe una barrera invisible ,pero tan poderosa que nadie solo los involucrados podía romper .

Seana-san parecía en sus ojos a punto de romperse , ya que su compañero se sentía así pero ella tomo aire cómo si antes de hablar no tuviera .

" Jamás te pedí que hicieras algo susumu-san ,pero te lo agradezco pero si para ti solo soy tu carga . . . entonces ya no lo seré más ,eres libre susumu-san .

Yo voy hacer todo para hacer que mi hija tenga la vida que merece y si tengo que hacer un trato con el diablo lo haré nadie me va detener de eso ".

El hombre le toma un momento de silencio pero se va hacia el elevador caminado tranquilamente sin voltear atrás ,luego un celular suena es el de lory-sama ,el atiende y su mirada cambio era de tranquilidad y luego terminar la llamada .

"Tengo un lugar para esconderte seana-san después de que hables con el diablo ,quiero que te ocultes para luego usarte en contra de los responsables" dijo lory-sama de forma tranquila , seana-san parecía insegura pero luego parecía tomar coraje de algún lado, ella miro sorprendida ya que ella había comprendido apenas lo que dijo lory-sama .

"El está cerca de la ciudad de Kaito de la primeras zonas del barrio ,tengo su número en mi móvil ,el hablara si le doy algo a cambio el desea esto desde hace tiempo" .

Lory-sama comprendía todo parecía que ella siempre tenía ya tiempo investigando a ese hombre pero jamás intentó nada ,ni siquiera cuando estaba en el abismo ya que para ella es tratar con el diablo de su vida .

Jelly Woods toca el hombro de lory y el dice que si con la cabeza ,ella saca un set de maquillaje de la nada y dice hacia seana-san" En 15 minutos cambiarte tu vida para siempre ,por qué yo soy la bruja de mundo artístico mi nombre es Jelly Woods ,pero puede decirme Señorita Woods ,empecemos "..

Lory-sama aprovecha para ir con susumu-san, cuando sube y toca la puerta el hombre no contesta y lory-sama dice que es el ,que solo vine a devolverle sus cosas .

Cuando la abre parece estar bien "Vienes a decir algo , aparté lory-sama ". . .

El suspira profundamente y mueve la cabeza "Todo tiene un límite muchacho ,pero pensé que cuando uno está realmente enamorado de alguien podría ir hasta el infierno por la persona que ama ,quizá ya solo un viejo que le gusta las historias de romance y solo eso "

le da las cosas al chico y empieza a caminar hacia el elevador sin mirar al chico pero el dice " Solo es posible si realmente los dos están enamorados ,si ella tan solo me hubiera dicho que me quedará, me hubiera puesto a sus pies cómo el idiota que soy ,pero ella jamás lucho por mi " .

El hombre maduro se detiene y dice " Te envidió ya que hubiera dado mi alma al diablo, si es que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi mujer una vez más . . ." el entra al elevador , lory-sama recuerda siempre a su único amor y piensa el porque inició la historia y la promesa que le dijo a ella la última vez que estuvieron juntos .

En otro zona desconocida de kaito ,una hombre recibe una llamada mientras mira fotos en su computadora era sobre una accidente automovilístico en de hace años, el idioma de la noticia está en inglés la mirada de él hombre reflejan curiosidad .

Luego un número desconocido y privado suena en el móvil del hombre el sonríe, el sabe quién es y que quiere .

"Hola seana-san parece que otra vez necesitas mi ayuda ,ven te lo diré todo aquí " .El hombre cuelga y luego empieza a borrar todo lo de su computadora ,papeles los acumulado y empieza quemarlos .

Seana aparece después sus peinado era diferente ,su pelo suelto ondulado y un vestido sencillo de color café claro ,hace que el hombre se quede sin habla pero la invita a pasar a su casa de forma rápida .

"Me siento dichoso jamás pensé volver a verte. . . y a lo que vamos seana-san ,a cierto solo vienes por información.

No dirás nada de nuestro encuentro ,tantos años y no dices nada . . .no puedo culparte ,dime tengo porque celebrar el día del padre ‽"dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.

La mujer lo mira sorprendida ya que jamás pensó que fuera ir tan directo ,ella intentó ocultar todo pero el sonríe .

"Que hermoso regalo amor ,ella es hermosa refleja nuestro encuentro "el se acerca a ella y la abraza por detrás ,toma su cadera en un tierno abrazo ,ella no puede soportar así que intenta tomar valor de los recuerdos de susumu-san, cuando hacia de todo para que comiera ,cuando la llevo a Kyoko en sus brazos con ternura ,mientras la alimentaba por ella no quería cargarla ni darle de comer ,cuando el se enfrentó a los jefes por su error, siempre sonriendo para ella.

En el próximo capítulo del pasado pide factura

• "Ella es mi hija y mi mujer que nunca ame" .

• "Aquí en dónde estaba Kyoko ,por mucho tiempo la pareja de aquí dijo que no había problema de que te quedarás , seana-san está bien".

• "El juez tomo una decisión silencio a la corte ".

• "Ella me dio todo para mí venganza ,ella también la quiere me lo dijo algún día ella morirá y mi madre podrá descansar "

(Disculpas por los errores pero el Word según me corrigió ,me cansé de ver qué más cambio pero prometo arreglar el capítulo mas tarde )


End file.
